clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pen Chi
Pen Chi (Ninja スプーンでメインギャグ) was the greatest Ninja master of all time. He was caught on tape eating yellow snow in a scandal, so he remained in a hidden base until now: He sacrificed himself to protect the Spirits of Light and was killed by Questisbak. Background Pen Chi was once the greatest Ninja Master of all time. Once, a long, long time ago, he was a little penguin named Penji. Penji was always teased by other penguins because of his silly name. "HAHA FENJI PENJI" they called him. One day, while Penji was hiding from the bullies, he came across an old penguin. The old penguin looked at him and said: "You will be the greatest ninja the world has ever known. And I will train you". Penji, a bit freaked out by this, replied, "I will house you but you must train me." This agreement was made and the old penguin moved into his house. They changed it into a big gym-like area, which the old penguin called a "dojo". There the old penguin taught Penji the ways of Ninja. After Penji had earned his fifth black-belt and was a world-renown ninja, the old penguin died. Just before the old penguin did, he whispered to Penji. "I have taught you well young one. Continue your training on your own. But before I leave to join other ninja masters, you have earned a new name. Pen Chi. Use it well, for Penji is no more" and with that, the old penguin died. Only an hour later, an avalanche destroyed Pen Chi's dojo. Pen Chi, desperate after this became bitter with grief. Pen Chi trained an army of Ninjas, because he hoped that if he conquered the world with ninjas, the old penguin would come back. Pen Chi resorted to the "healing magic" of yellow snow... something completely made up by himself. He befriended a persecuted crab because of his ability to... "gather" yellow snow. Also, the persecution reminded Pen Chi of himself as a chick. After the great scandal was released, Pen Chi hid in an unknown location along with his secret ninja army, which grew larger every day. Death When all four Spirits of Light were collected by the S.P.P.P., Star Kirby12 got a call from Gary the Gadget Guy, and he told him that Pen Chi knew about the four Spirits of Light and where they were from. Star, Richperson, Rico and Human along with the four SoL went to the Dojo, and asked Sensei where Pen Chi was. Sensei replied that he had no idea when Pen Chi appeared. He was telling the story of the SoL, that they are part of the Masterforce, and the Coreforce, the core of it, had been taken by the evil. Suddenly, Questisbak and Robotic Sungae crushed the ceiling of the Dojo and attacked. Pen Chi tried to block her, but was hit by a blast. While Stormer and MegaMan battled Sungae, Star, accompanied with Agent Fire, took care of Questisbak. After the battle, Pen Chi was dying. He talked to Star about the Spirits' strengths, weaknesses, and how to use them. He told Agent Fire that he would be the next Fire Sensei after Aelios and gave him all three gems of the amulet. He talked to Sensei about their good times and finally talked to everyone in the Dojo at that time from White Belts to Ninja about death and sadness. His last words were in a Haiku: The Spirits are weak. They cannot protect themselves. They must be guarded. With these last words, Pen Chi, who lived for long years, die. Involvement Pen Chi was a great Ninja master, he has taught almost every ninja of the current age. Mary Sue Many had Considered Pen Chi a Mary sue for not being able to ever be captured by Penguins. Many still will try to anyways, including the Hochstadt Gang, in The Mystery of Pen Chi. Trivia *Pen Chi had a giant stash of yellow snow in his secret location *He had a black puffle who has been trained in the arts of Ninja also. *Pen Chi called his students "PenFus". *Some people think that The Mysterious Curator at the LiquidFence Database Museum looks a little too much like Pen Chi. *Pen Chi thinks of Sensei as an upsurper. He used to like him though. *Pen Chi has a minion named Rentu. *Pen Chi was heavily involved in The Mystery of Pen Chi. *There was an island named after him, Pen Chi Island - a very hot island that is Snowzerland's National Jail. See also * Ninja * LiquidFence * The Mysterious Curator * Rentu *The Five Senseis Category:Penguins Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Sensei Category:Mary Sue